1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a comfort device for use by a keyboard operator to reduce tiredness and stress and particularly to avoid and/or relieve pain due to carpal tunnel syndrome and related disorders of the wrist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of recent developments for use at keyboard stations for lessening tiredness and easing any strains that stem from long operation and repetitive muscle movements. A common and troublesome condition that interferes with repetitive use of the hands is known as carpal tunnel syndrome, and it is caused when too much pressure is applied on the median nerve that runs through the operator's wrist. The syndrome results in pain, numbness and tingling which can happen at anywhere and any time, and which may get progressively worse if the condition is allowed to persist. Alleviation of the effects of carpal tunnel syndrome and related discomforts is brought about by providing support for the operator's wrists in the keyboard position, and such supports are manifest in various forms of structure.
One type of support device that is used variously in combination with keyboard installations is a form of resilient support, i.e., a support bar covered by soft, cushioning material, that is aligned across in front of the keyboard so that the operator can rest both wrists thereon while operating keys. This is by far the simplest and most common approach to alleviation of the keyboard operator problem. Another form of aid is an extending lever structure known as DATA ARM.TM. which functions to both position and support the operator's arms during work activity. The device maintains neutral wrist position during horizontal movement across the keyboard, while allowing hands and arms to float across the keyboard without ulnar deviation. This eliminates compression of the carpal tunnel and causes the user's arms to float above the work surface as supported on ball bearing pivot arms. Yet another comfort aid for keyboard operators is known as the KINESIS.TM. Ergonomic Keyboard which is actually a keyboard that fits the operator's hands, i.e., the keyboard is shaped with undular curvature that conforms to the shape and movements of the operator's hands thereby to reduce the stresses that could contribute to injury while maintaining the traditional alphanumeric key layout intact.
Still other prior art hand supports are illustrated in the catalog of LMB Hand Rehab Products, Inc. at page 11 which is entitled Ergonomic Keyboard Products. This illustrates each of the linear wrist rests as well as the slidable wrist support models which include a lateral slide rod supporting a suitable wrist rest member.